


My Father Will Never Hear About This

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Potter Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry (Sort of), Draco's father can never know of this, M/M, Smut, Trauma, dark mark hijacking, don't you dare read this Lucius!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another wand fight in the bathroom leads to Draco finding out a few new things about the supposedly perfect Gryffindor he claims to loath, changing both boys path in life (possibly for the better).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS! Characters are not mine :D PLEASE KUDOS OR NICE COMMENTS (or even both if ya wanna shake it up a bit).

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish, Malfoy." The response was automatic by now. So many fights it had become like a ritual greeting. As if nothing else needed to be said. A simple familiarity over the years.

The pair stood, wands straight towards one another in the abandoned bathroom. Malfoy's body almost shook, the past trauma of having 'Sectumsempra' cast on him by Potter in the very same bathroom making him want to sprint like a hare.

Only moments before they had bumped into each other in the hall outside, and after a few thrown insults Potter had quietly declared he needed the bathroom and tried to slink away into the girls. Offended Malfoy had followed, tearing his wand from his pocket once inside the lavatory. Potter had responded likewise, looking reluctant to start a fight. The expression quickly changed to one of confidence. This only infuriated the blond further as he gripped his wand with white knuckles. The blond didn't like it, the way he managed to look so self-assured so suddenly, the Slytherin's hands beginning to shake, in anger of course.

Before Potter could notice he yelled out a spell and a shot of blue propelled towards the other. The boy dodged it and retaliated with a simple stinging hex. It missed by a hair and Malfoy threw another, livid yet secretly glad the other was using such simple spells.

A purple spell shattered against the mirror, cracking the chrome surface. Panicked by the impact Malfoy jumped and yelled out.

"Flipendo!" Potters wand flew from his hand as the blue light hit, the green-eyed wizard stunned a second. Before the blond could send another, more dangerous spell, Potter lunged at him. The two tumbled onto the tiles, Malfoy balling up a moment to avoid his head cracking against the floor. He'd bled out on these tiles enough for a millennium.

The Gryffindor held his hands to the ground as the blond struggled, hair tossed and robes dishevelled. Malfoy hissed up at the red-faced boy, kneeing him in the side. Free while Potter clutched his side the boy scrambled for his wand. He yelped in a rather undignified manner for someone of his class, as a hand wrapped around his ankle. Draco grabbed for his wand again and managed to reach it, smiling with relief a second before shaking his leg free and scattering to the other side of the room, closer to the door. Potter was already up when he turned to shoot a spell his way.

His wrist was grabbed, making the blond freeze as Potter's light magic radiated through his clothes onto the Dark Mark. The other didn't seem to realize it's presence, thank Merlin, as he shoved the blond against the wall.

"Potter! Let go of me! My father will hear about this!" His venom laced childish threats went unheard, Potter's expression positively terrifying. He was panting lightly from their scuffle, hair even messier than usual and pupils blown wide. It was a positively animalistic expression, almost crazed, and it had the blond fearing for his life.

Time stopped, his breath was taken, and his eyes flew wide open. The Gryffindor's lips were on his, practically eating them and trying to suck out all the oxygen from his lungs. The bastard was trying to suffocate him!

Draco didn't realize he had been shaking till now, when his body finally relaxed against the wall. His wand fell from his lax grip, clattering lightly against the ground. Eyes slipping shut he let the others lips ravage his, biting and sucking his mouth till the pureblood allowed him entrance, tongue snaking its way to the others. It was a disgustingly Potter like taste, like pumpkin-juice and treacle tarts. The delicious treats lingering on the other and rubbed onto the blonde’s tongue. He both loved it and couldn't stand it. Somehow the prodigy of a wizard managed to taste even better than the real treats, probing the pale wizards mouth till he made a satisfied sound.

Finally the brunette let up, pulling back as they both panted. Draco blinked several times, baby blue eyes a thin ring around blown wide black as he tried to catch his breath and his brain.

"My father will never hear about this." He proclaimed breathily, as if assuring himself. Harry cracked a smile, laughing slightly as he kissed the other again, softer but just as passion laden. Malfoy melded against him, hands sliding up his chest and slithering around the brunette's neck. Harry fought against a sigh as soft fingers drew across his nape and gently curled into his wavy locks. His own hands now held Draco's hips, slowly travelling behind and pulling the blond forward by his behind. The pureblood gasped as their fronts smashed together, Harry grinning into the kiss and slipping his tongue down the others jaw.

Malfoy could feel the quidditch captains developed hardness press into his privates, encouraging his own erection to form. The pureblood's breath hitched as Harry found a soft spot on his neck and began to suck, gently at first like a messy kiss, escalating till it almost hurt. He whimpered and tugged at the other's hair, hoping he'd let go. Still Potter's lips were like a babe on its mother’s tit, swapping to the other side and hands coming up to loosen Malfoy's collar, exposing more porcelain flesh to bruise. Finally after what Draco could only describe as the most uncomfortable yet shamefully enjoyable experience of his life the Gryffindor began to snog him again, greedy hands groping the Malfoy's behind. Gaining some sense the blond tried to pull away, letting go of the others hair and pushing at his chest as he turned his head. Potter's mouth refused to leave his, the grip on one side of his ass tightening and hand coming up to restrain the blonde’s wrists.

The Slytherin's struggling died as Potter gyrated against him. A less than manly yelp escaped the blond as the Gryffindor began to hump him. The two panted and the kiss became violent, Draco biting at his lips. Whether to stop him or because he liked biting the other didn't know, but the taste of blood between them certainly didn't deter him.

Malfoy finally let out a moan, the sound piercing Potter's ears and shooting straight to his groin, making him groan.

The bathroom door silently opened, Draco noticing before he did. He suddenly pushed the brunette away with violent force, hard enough the young wizard fell ass first on the cold tiles.

A Hufflepuff student stood in the bathroom doorway, having just opened it and seen what she assumed to be the two rivals trying to strangle each other to death. The marks on the blonde’s neck seemed to confirm her thoughts. She slowly backed away, Malfoy's knife sharp glare rattling the young girls very soul. The first year ran from the scene, both wizards still heaving for breath as the door shut.

The blond grabbed his wand from the floor, face red and hair a glorious mess much like his robes. Before Harry had time to put his mind in check the Slytherin was retreating from the room as if He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was at his heels.

Still on the floor the brunette straightened his crooked glasses and stood, face warm as he swallowed. He looked like a guilty mess in the shattered mirror, Malfoy's terrified expression from moments before playing over in his mind.

Potter frowned, annoyed and confused at his own actions. What the hallows had come over him?

 

§

 

The blonde’s mocking laughter rang out through the hall as the small Slytherin and Gryffindor groups crossed each other. It had been a week since the 'Second Bathroom Incident with Malfoy', the first being when he had accidentally almost killed him some months earlier.

The whole week Draco had pointedly ignored him, and Harry had been extremely distracted with his own confusing thoughts. The situation now was apparently too hilarious for the Slytherin to resist teasing him.

"Blowing up a second-year potion!" He laughed again pointedly at Potter, Blaise and Pansy snickering behind him while Ron and Hermione glared. "Even Longbottom managed it! You really are a failure Potter. Good luck defeating The Dark Lord when you can't even make a warmth potion." The blonde’s jeering was like water off a ducks back. He had been very distracted in potions, staring two seats ahead at Malfoy and his perfect, fluid movements. The boy had been in a trance that not even Ron's tapping his shoulder, asking if he was alright, could pull him out. Only the potion blowing up in his face and burning his cheek had done the trick. Luckily Pomfrey had healed it easily enough, but he had not escaped a scolding from Snape.

Malfoy flinched and grabbed his wand in his pocket as Potter grabbed his wrist, sending his senses ballistic as the Dark Mark appeared to protest against his skin.

"Can I talk to you?" The Boy-Who-Lived looked almost desperate as the other stared at him wide eyed. "I-in private."

Without waiting for an answer after a second of flabbergast silence the blond was dragged off by the emerald-eyed wizard. The two Slytherin and Gryffindor left looked to each other in confusion, none having an answer for the increasingly odd behaviour the two had been portraying in the last week.

Draco was dragged down the dungeon halls and pulled into an empty classroom, despite his struggling against it. Potter hexed the door locked before he could escape, and the blond pressed his back to it as his eyes searched for another escape.

"What the bloody Merlin do you want, Potter!" The blond growled. Harry fiddled with his hands and looked down at his wand. A small blush tinted his cheeks.

"I-... I'm sorry." Draco looked even more confused, but less panicked at least. "I don't know... Why I kissed you, and I'm sorry I didn't stop when you tried to make me."

"Kissed me? You fucking molested me!" The blonde’s voice went up and octave and he once again tried helplessly to open the door.

"I know and I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking." Harry pleaded taking a step closer.

"Well go practice your perversions on the Weaslettte, not me!" Draco hissed and stood tall, trying to intimidate the other like a cobra might, deciding escape wasn't working.

"But I don't want her." Harry mumbled, bashful as he looked toward the ground. Malfoy was almost an inch taller than him, and more than nerve-wracking when he wanted to be. Draco's eyes widened.

"You’re a bloody pouf." The blond quietly said, still processing the revelation. Slightly offended Harry stood tall, shifting closer and looking straight into the others mercury irises.

"So are you." Draco went to deny but seemed too shocked at the accusation. He stormed away a few steps, refusing to face Harry. "If you weren't you wouldn't have liked it." Harry said after him. Malfoy spun around, eyes flaming as he glared.

"I did not enjoy your using me like some... some...Woman!" He barked, hands clutching the desk behind him as Potter slowly approached.

"Yeah you did." They stood in silence, a step away from one another. Malfoy's mouth opened and shut as he searched for a reply. For a moment it looked as though the blond was about to storm towards the door and hex it into oblivion to escape. Instead he grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him forward.

Their faces crashed together as the Gryffindor fell forward, lips split and teeth knocking. He didn't care, it was divine all the same, finally having Draco's willing lips. The broke apart, licking blood off their lips. "Told you so." Potter grinned.

"Shut up Potter." Draco kissed him again, sucking the fresh blood from the brunette's lips. Harry shoved him against the desk behind him, the closeness forcing Malfoy up onto it. Potter grinned, standing between the blonde’s legs as he kissed down his neck, loosening the others tie and collar to see porcelain flesh. The hickey had faded, fresh skin begging to be marred. Draco moaned as the Gryffindor molested his neck, hands lost in the boy’s messy locks.

"You’re going to get us both skinned." The blond gasped as hands gripped his thighs, pushing them apart so the other could press closer.

"I thought you snakes shed?" Potter replied. Draco rolled his eyes and let his head fall back with another moan. Harry was hard against him, and it drove him wild to have such a power over the other. Never mind the ability the other seeker had to do the same to him. The blond shivered and pulled the others head harder against him as he shifted, unintentionally creating delicious friction between their crotches. Harry moved against him again, harder this time, experimentally. Draco gasped and pushed him away. Harry looked at the others worried expression confused.

"If you really don't want me to I won't." The Gryffindor assured, hands wrapping around the others thin waist and gentle, sensual kisses pressed up to his temple.

"If anyone finds out-" Draco moaned feebly as Potter sucked his earlobe.

"Why do you care so much what others think?" The-Boy-Who-Lived whispered breathily. Draco jolted away and covered his ear with a blush.

"You care too!"

"Not with this." He trapped the other between his arms and leaned over him. Draco moved backwards trying to avoid his lips. "I want this too much." The blond gulped and let him press a soft quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Don't you?" Draco was about to kiss him again, Potter leaning in and eyes half shut in anticipation. The blond suddenly pulled back and slipped off the desk away from him. Potter groaned, mildly irritated, and grabbed the other's wrist to yank him back. The blond froze and fell straight into his arms.

"I thought Slytherin's took what they wanted." He whispered into the others nape, hugging him from behind as Draco barely struggled out of his hold.

"No, we repress our feelings and make those who have what we want suffer." He bit back. Well Harry could understand the first part at least, having grown up living in a stairwell closet.

"You don't have too." Tongue and teeth slowly drove Draco mad as Harry marked his neck over and over. His eyes slipped shut as hands slipped forward and rubbed his pelvis.

"Harrryyyyyy, stooop~" His attacker only sucked harder. Straining against his pants from Draco's pleas Harry rubbed into his behind, sighing in bliss. When the other didn't complain he began to grind, bending him over the desk and pushing his legs apart. The blond whimpered and let his head fall forward into the wood desk, hard-on aching inside his boxers, begging for attention. Draco gripped the desk corner till his knuckles where white to avoid the temptation of touching himself in front of the other.

Harry's warm hands slipped under his shirt and up his flat stomach. Draco gasped and whimpered pitifully as they passed over his nipples. The other grinned into his neck and lightly pinched.

"W-we can't do this-" Draco said after he caught his breath from yelping.

"Sure we can." The others voice was low and hot, right in his ear. It made him shiver as his instincts advised him to run. Somehow he almost felt like he'd been through something similar before. Potter was almost... Frightening like this. It only succeeded in making him shamefully harder.

A hand cupped his erection, making the blond whimper and press back into him.

"If you want this go to the Whomping Willow tonight and touch the knot. I'll meet you inside." And he was gone.

Hands left Draco's body and the blond sighed, half in relief and the rest in annoyance. Confused he stayed propped up by the desk, breathing heavily in a dishevelled mess. He licked his swollen lips, bleeding again from biting to keep himself silent. His ear still tingled from Potter's command, and he finally noticed his mark was going ballistic, but not quite in the way it did when He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was demanding his attention.

Draco's eyes flashed open, memories of the Dark One gently whispering threats in his ear, tone akin to Harry's. The blond groaned and slammed his head into the table.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco entered the tattered, secret willow passage slowly, making no noise as he went down into the bowels of the tree. It was dark and eerily silent as he surveyed the area. The passage lead into a house. A very old tattered house.

Draco shivered. It was cold, and some sort of Dark magic lingered. He would recognize the stale scent anywhere. He stood in the bowels of the Shrieking Shack. Alone. Perhaps Potter had already left?

"You came." Draco jumped, looking towards Potter's surprised voice. The wizard was sitting on a rickety four poster bed looking at him through his round glasses. He was without his robe or tie, the top buttons of his shirt undone to expose the tan flesh of his chest.

"You didn't give me a time." He replied as the other stood, making Draco flinch. Harry blushed rubbing his neck with a nervous smile.

"I kind of figured you wouldn't come anyway so I didn't really think the invite through."

"Well you better appreciate it Potter, lying to Parkinson and Zambini is no easy feat." Potter nodded nervously and his hands fidgeted in his robes. "How long have you been here?" The Slytherin questioned.

"Since dinner ended." The blonde’s eyes widened. It was almost midnight. "I'm glad you came." Harry whispered, slowly getting closer. Draco stopped him by pushing his palm against his chest before he could touch him.

"Let me make this clear, Potter." He poked a finger into the others pec, doing his best to remain calm. "No one can know about anything between us." The brunette didn't look entirely happy but nodded none the less.

"If that's what you want." He nodded, looking relieved until Harry took a step closer. "As long as your mine." He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, Draco's hands delicately resting against his shirt. "Even if no one knows." The blond shivered as Harry whispered in his ear.

Their lips found each other and Draco melted, certain in that moment the object of his six-year obsession could make him do anything he wanted at this point. All his worries from the day peeled away with Potter's touch. The panic that his father would find out, his peers, and worst case, The Dark One.

Potter's grip on his waist suddenly tightened, possessive nails digging into his side as his tongue fucked his mouth. At that point Draco wasn't sure what to be more afraid of, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named finding out about this, or Harry seeing his Dark Mark. Draco stilled at the thought. Noticing his unease Harry stopped, hands gently rubbing his sides and keeping him close.

"Stop worrying." He nuzzled the blonde’s jaw and kissed the corner of his lips. "No one will find us here." Draco only swallowed and nodded slowly, the brunette continuing covering the pureblood's body with his touch.

A hand gently rubbing between the blonds behind outside his robes and the other squeezing his thigh as their tongues messily met. Draco's balance began to falter.

"Legs getting weak?" The brunette whispered with a smile, parting their lips.

"Shut up, Potter." The Chosen-One grinned, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other grabbing his wrist to drag him over to the bed. Draco squeaked and swore as he was pushed onto the old creaky mattress.

"W-wait!" Lips were on his before he could argue his position, sprawled beneath Potter and his greedy hands, roaming the clothed Slytherin. A warm, broom calloused hand slipped up under his shirt and the boy gasped, trying to pull away.

No way Potter was getting him naked, they'd only just started this abomination of a relationship, and he was no slut. At least he hoped not, but he was rather touch deprived and Harry knew just how to make him forget his morals.

The brunette sucked his tongue to stop his struggles and pinned him to the bed. Draco's breath shook as he realized if he didn't give it the other would just take it, despite his earlier assurances he wouldn't. The thought should not have made him as horny as it did. So much for mister perfect, I'm-so-nice-you'll-spill-your-guts. Harry's mind was as filthy as any common teenage boys, and his actions as uncontrollable. The thought was exhilarating.

His robes were removed and his belt unbuckled before he could protest. Harry finally released his lips, the blond panting wantonly as he got off him, only to pull Draco's pants off.

"P-potter, w-wait-" He was kissed into silence again and his shoes and trousers were removed completely. Harry undid his own pants, slipped them off along with his shoes, and crawled back on. The blond tried futilely to escape, ending up with his head pushed into the pillows and Harry sitting on his back to keep him in place. The brunette removed his shirt and glasses, kissing down the blonde’s spine.

Draco writhed uncomfortably, erection within his boxers pressing into the bed almost painfully. The old bed's springs stuck into his body making him hiss. The Gryffindor took no notice and his hands slithered around to the blonde’s front, slipping into his pants and playing with the area just above his member. Draco moaned, muffling the sound with the old pillows that stank of mould. He gasped as Harry's cock rubbed into his ass.

"Oouf-" Potter let go of the other’s arms to clutch his stomach where Draco had elbowed him.

"No way your fucking me on this bed, Potter."

"Is that consent?" Harry asked light-heartedly, still slightly winded. If it was possible the blond would have blushed even harder than he already was.

"N-No!" Draco gasped as their positions flipped, now sitting on Harry's abdomen, wrists trapped by the other once again.

"Shit, this bed is nasty." Harry complained shifting slightly. Draco tried to turn away so the other wouldn't see his bright red face, but he was tugged down to the others lips and snogged till his struggles faded to none. Harry smiled into the kiss as Draco sighed, grip on his wrists loosening while the blonde’s fingers began to roam his bare chest, shyly running over his muscles.

"S-stop-"

"Why?" The Gryffindor’s whisper was driving him insane.

"I'm not one of your fans who's gonna sit back and let you have your way with me, Potter." He so was, but playing hard to get was always way hotter than rolling over and begging for it.

"Harry." Mildly confused he tried to shy away from the wizard’s lips. He was immediately tugged back. "Call me Harry again."

"N-no."

"Come on, Draco~" He shook his head as lips sucked his nape.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Mmm, I want you."

"Y-you’re a muggleborn's son." Malfoy grabbed at something, anything that would make them both realize what they were doing was insane. Even if his body betrayed him surely his morals would tear him from stupor? He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

"I'm also a member of the Potter family, one of the richest and most respected wizard family's in the magical world." Harry grinned as Draco groaned. He had his family morals (lust for riches and high social status) beat. Their lips re-joined and Draco finally sighed, relaxing into his arms.

The Gryffindor's hands went up to the other's collar, slowly undoing his white button up with care. As soon as he tried slipping it off the pale wizards shoulders the other suddenly jolted back, holding his shirt shut. Harry sat up and grabbed the Slytherin's arm before he could run, confused by his terror filled expression.

"What?"

"D-don't take my shirt off." Draco looked away, trying to ignore the fact his legs were spread wide open right over the others crotch,

"Why not?" Harry's fingers brushed around his waist under his shirt making him shiver.

"I'm not comfortable with it off." He still looked confused. "It's cold." Harry nodded. With the other almost naked in his lap he wasn't going to ruin it just because he wanted to keep his shirt, no matter how much he wanted to mar his perfect, unblemished flesh all over. He always had his thighs to mark.

"Can I touch?" Draco looked torn, so the wizard slowly slipped his hand into his shirt and up his stomach. The soft, almost plastic like textured surface confused him and he looked down from the others swimming eyes to his chest. Draco shut his eyes to avoid seeing the others expression as he surveyed his torso. There was a huge scar, like the webs of a spider or shattered glass spreading up from the right of his naval and the left of his sternum. the flesh was white and out of place on what should have been perfect pale skin. It was an unfortunate side effect of their previous bathroom encounter. Snape had only been able to heal him internally, but the scar remained, an eternal reminder of their rivalry.

Harry's hand slid over the scar slowly, caressing the skin.

"I'm so sorry." Draco almost laughed. Of course he would feel guilty, the Gryffindor sod with his blasted hero complex.

"Shut up Potter."

"You’re still beautiful." Draco only looked away. He wasn't beautiful, he was a man for Merlin's sake. Potter could think what he would about his insecurities. As long as he didn't see the Dark Mark, that was all that mattered.

Harry sat him leaning back in his lap and ducked his head low, lips pressed to Draco's naval. The pureblood forbid himself moaning as lips slid up his abdomen, gently pressing kisses up to his pectorals. Hands slid to his hips, inching off his underwear. The Slytherin bit his lip as rough hands touched his bare behind and inched into his crevice.

"Shit-don't-don't touch there!" Still Potter's fingers found his hole, pressing into the soft twitching muscles. "Stop- that's- d-don't-" Harry tongued his neck and relished as Draco tried to escape his hands, only moving closer till their fronts couldn't be pressed together any harder. The blond writhed in his lap, clutching his shoulders and panting in his ear. Any longer and he would go mad. The brunette lifted him by his hips and slipped off his underwear, Draco all the while making uncomfortable noises and trying to keep his dignity by covering his privates.

"M-Merlin! Give me back my unmentionables Potter!" Harry chuckled and pulled him close again. The blond emitted a squeak as his bare erection touched Harry's abdomen, the hard muscles warm against it. Harry smiled and kissed his swollen lips several times till his wide eyes fell half shut and he was leaning into it. Fingers snuck back between his cheeks and he groaned.

"D-doon't." The warm fleshy globes were ripe beneath Harry's fingers, firm but squish-able. He grinned at the thought of his member pressing between them.

"Why not?"

"It feels weird." Draco gasped as a digit wriggled into his tightness to the knuckled. "S-stop!" Potter hummed appreciatively into his neck, sucking slowly to make another hickey. The deeper his finger went the hotter it became. Draco's velvet insides protested to the alien feeling and constricted around him, making the Gryffindor groan and rub upwards.

"Help undo my pants." Harry commanded into his ear.

"W-what?"

"My pants."

"G-get your bloody fingers out of my ass and get them off yourself! Aahhh!" His finger thrusted upwards, none too gently, coaxing a cry from the other.

"Please?" Draco swore and glared at him, but his shaky fingers let go of his shoulders, where angry nail marks marred his tan flesh, and slipped down his front to the button of his pants. Harry watched as Draco focused on his task, moving slowly and unsure against him, carefully undoing the top and barely tugging them down.

His silver eyes were focused and curious, giving Harry's pants the attention he usually only used for potions. Without being asked he pulled the front of the others jocks down, gasping lightly at the sight. Harry bit his lip as Draco inspected his cock with almost innocent interest.

It appeared the 'Hero' was well endowed. He had a thick, tan shaft, and heavy, full balls. Unlike Draco, who was an inch shorter with an almost white pale cock and cute pink tip, with only a few small white hairs, Harry's tip had a redder hue at the top and black curls trailing down to frame his hard on.

Draco had the strange urge to touch it, and realizing he was staring he quickly looked up with red cheeks. He should have stayed looking down. The sight of Harry's blown pupils, eyes black, lips open and glistening, chest heaving slightly, was enough to make his breath catch. Blood rushed to his groin, the blond shutting his eyes and trying to move away. Harry grabbed him by the waist and yanked him back, causing the boy to squeak like a ferret as he was sat back on top. The brunette kicked his pants and underwear off, hard-on pressing into Draco's backside. The blond squirmed, trying to pull his wrists away lest his sleeves pull back enough to reveal the mark. Potter pulled him closer till he lay on top of him, panting slightly.

His hole was twitching. He could feel it, his muscles tightening in anticipation till he relaxed them. His legs open he could feel the cool air touch his entrance, making him shiver as Potter's thickness bobbed up into his open crack suddenly.

Harry's hands grabbed his hips, holding him in place so he could slowly drag his length across his hole. Finally Draco's wrists were free, only to clutch his lover's shoulders. His nails left deep marks in the quidditch captain's tan skin, body tensing at the unusual sensations the other sent through him. Harry's hand slipped down to his own cock as Draco's perfect weeping hardness rested on his abdomen.

The blonde’s beautiful ice-blue eyes flashed open, mouth wide as he screamed. Harry grunted and let his eyes shut in bliss a second, having forcefully shoved his length straight in the other's virgin hole. Draco's pained cries brought him out of his bliss as the grip on his shoulders tightened till he drew blood. The pureblood's silver eyes were filled with tears, salt water streaming down his perfect cheek bones. The screams began to catch in his throat as he struggled to breath, body tense with pain. The tightness around Harry's cock made him groan and thrust upwards, making the other shriek. They could probably hear all through Hogsmead as the blond let out tortured screams as his ass was torn in half. Hopefully they would just blame it on the ghosts.

Tears dropped down onto his abdomen as Draco sobbed in pain.

"S-Stop! I-idiot-s-sah-!" Harry couldn't fight a small smile. He had the pureblood close to begging, a blubbering mess on his chest. He had complete control, unmatchable power over the other. It was thrilling and slightly sick, like he was finally getting revenge on the other after so many years. He moaned and thrust into the other again, watching as the other’s arms failed and he fell weeping onto his chest. Tears and saliva dampened his pecs as the blonde’s ass was helplessly ravaged, the burning pain making him writhe on the other in only his socks and shirt. His hands shook as he touched the others chest, helplessly hitting and slamming his weak fists against the other. Harry found it endearing as he continued to thrust and grip the others globes, holding them open. Draco pushed himself up on his elbows, hissing in pain and glaring at the other.

"B-bastard-AH-ahaaa!" The brunette grinned as the other cried out in response to his hard thrust, slipping a hand around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Draco ripped away from his grip, refusing the contact. He gasped as he sat up, the others cock now deep in his ass and pressing against... Something that made his body weak and his mouth hang open.

It felt... Good. Amazing. Like all the other pain was still there but he could no longer bring himself to care as long as the other was filling him up and touching him right there. Testing the waters the blond rolled his hips forward, hissing slightly only to gasp in pleasure as he pressed back into that place deep inside. Potter's breath caught in surprise as the other moved unexpectedly. The pale hands slipped from his chest to his abdomen, the blond steadying himself on his toned stomach as he moved again, this time letting out a little moan. Harry groaned and held his wrist in place, the other hand going to his hip, guiding Draco as he began to ride him. The blond didn't care by now if the other saw his mark, he could be as angry and disgusted as he wanted, fucking him raw over again and calling him a lowly slut. The thought made him shiver and bring himself down quicker on the others 'wand'.

Harry moaned and tightened his grip, thrusting up to meet the other. Draco's entrance was so deep and hot. The warmth was overwhelming as he left a bruising mark on the others hip from his grip. The hickies and bruises were his claim, marking the pureblood as his. His lover, his sweetheart, his toy, his possession. Harry growled, much like the lion he was, and thrusted up again.

He let a quiet 'mine' slip past his lips, barely loud enough for the other to hear. The blonde’s perfect clear eyes flicked up to his, unsure if he heard what he thought he had. A well-aimed thrust made the question fade and Draco cry out in ecstasy, still looking straight into the other’s eyes. The brunette was positive he had never seen anything so beautiful, his scarred and marked little wizard, wet tear tracks down his face and chest heaving, perfect pink nubs begging for attention. The Chosen-One licked his lips, looking up at the other like he was a delicious feast. Draco huffed inwardly, as if he wasn't already eating him up.

The blond moaned and continued to ride him, throwing his head back as their pace quickened. There was a fire in his belly. No anger or fear or bitterness, just a searing heat burning deep inside his body as if he would explode.

He could feel the magic radiating off the wizard beneath him, seeming tainted more than he expected. It was like something inside him was being sucked out, somewhat like a Dementor's kiss, and replaced it with something else, something... warmer. It left him giddy and full as his ass felt with Potters cock stuffed deep inside. He was so close.

Harry watched the others perfect little swollen cock bounce up and down on his abdomen as the body attached continued to let out the sweetest of ecstasy filled cries.

"S-shit-Harry! C-close-Ahhh!" Hearing his name the dominant moaned and slammed the other down on his cock by the grip on his hips. Dainty fingers of the wizard Nobel slipped up his stomach and chest to his head, gently gripping and running through the messy dark curls. Their lips connected, tongues caressing as they rutted. As quickly as Potter had forced his way in he pulled out, lifting the other clear off his cock. The blond fussed and desperately tried to get back on, words messed as he tried to beg. With a smile and a whisper of 'beautiful' Potter slammed him back down with a grunt.

"Harry!" Draco screamed, streams of cum shooting from the swollen little hole at the tip of his cock to paint Potter's chest and stomach. The others muscles tightened around Harry's stiff wand, coaxing him over the edge.

"Draco~" His load was unending, rocking up into the other as he continued to cum and cum up into his deep caverns. Draco gasped as the warmth filled him, and filled him even more till he thought he'd burst. He fell forward onto the others chest, getting covered in his own cum, still Potter was shooting deep inside him. It overflowed from his hole, slick and sticky and sooo good. It was like the other was actually breeding him. Draco moaned pitifully at the thought. Finally the other finished, Draco so full his stomach felt swelled. They lay panting a moment, dazed and content.

"Shit Harry, how long has it been since you orgasmed last?" Draco still panted, resting his head on the brunette’s chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. "I feel like I'm going to burst from it all."

"A-awhile." The other stuttered, letting out a long blissful sigh as he let his hand rest on the others soft hair. His fingers slowly dragged through the messy locks, eyes shut as he enjoyed Draco's breathing and still being encased inside him.

After a long while of avoiding it Draco finally pushed himself up and slipped off, hissing lightly. Harry groaned and watched as the other gasped, cum dripping out his hole like a white waterfall.

He cried out and fell back into the rickety bed as sharp pain shot up his spine. Draco hissed and tried to catch his breath as Harry quickly sat up to help him, becoming distracted by the view between the others open legs as he lay on his back. Cum poured from his stretched red and abused hole. The blond blushed, seeing the other stare straight at his weeping hole. His orgasm, leaking from his mate. Draco suppressed a moan at the thought, having the others possible children inside him. He suddenly had the unquenchable yearn to bear them, opening his legs more without thinking as he enjoyed the feeling of the others seed slipping down his crack.

"Your bleeding." Harry stated, sounding worried, still staring right into the others now twitching, wet and blood streaked hole. Draco scoffed, interrupted from his fantasies.

"Of course you idiot. You didn't even stretch me! I better not need stitches because of you, bastard." Harry's eyes widened and he seemed to be torn between whether he should confront the other or not touch him lest he make it worse.

"I-I'm so sorry Draco! I had no idea, I didn't plan any of this! I-I just, kind of, lost control. I'm so sorry." Draco rolled his eyes, secretly appreciating the apology.

"Done now, idiot." He chuckled lightly. "A molester and rapist," he tutted in mock disappointment, "what would your fellow lions think?" The other's eyes darkened.

"Whatever they like. I don't care." His eyes went back to the others dripping hole. "They'll finally know your mine." He shifted closer, hands caressed the others behind, slipping between his cheeks and spreading the seed around.

"B-bastard. I'm not yours." Harry's eyes shot up and Draco immediately regretted his words. The other went to snarl and kissed him roughly, Draco gasping when he finally let go to make even more marks all across his body.

"H-Harry! S-stop!" He was growing hard again, placid cock stirring in excitement. "P-please! I can't-" He cried out as his nipple was bitten, head thrown back as his ass clenched, causing another wave of cum to overflow. He could swear his stomach became flatter as more of the others orgasm emptied out. A very hard cock pressed up against his entrance and the blond gasped in pain.

"S-stop! N-not again! I lied! I'm yours! I'm yours! I belong to you! Please! I'm all yours- please I can't- no more! It still hurts-" A kiss cut him off as Harry grew even harder but didn't enter him.

"Shit, how can you have anything left?" Potter took his hand and brought it down to feel his balls. They were not as big as before, but still heavy in his hand.

"Shit." He gasped in slight awe and Harry guided his hand to slowly knead his seed filled satchels, making the brunette above him groan. They were both hard again, and there was no going back. Harry touched his hole gently and spread his cum around between his crack. Draco whimpered but opened his legs more, displaying even more of his open weeping hole to the other.

"Dammit Draco, stop that or I'll lose it again." Harry panted, rutting against Draco's thigh. The blond mewled, only opening his legs further with half shut eyes. Harry swore and humped harder.

"H-harry~" Draco moved closer, making Harry growl as he moved away the leg he was rutting like a puppy. He blushed and turned over onto his stomach, head on his hands and ass up. Harry was slightly confused as the others hand guided his cock between his cheeks, but not inside. The blond purred hotly and wiggled his ass, Harry's cock slipping up between his lubed cheeks. The brunette grunted and took hold of his ass, pushing the globes together against his cock. He moaned and began to rut between his wet cheeks, sliding up and down his crack. Draco seemed to enjoy it, a hand coming up to touch his own cock as he moaned. He was already close to orgasming for the second time.

Harry panted and growled, fucking him like an animal from behind. Draco couldn't help but squeeze himself at the animalistic sounds the other made over him. He mewled and struggled not to fall flat, legs shaking in exhaustion.

"Harry~" The brunette moaned in response, right in his ear before licking the cusp. The pureblood shivered and arched up against him. The pain in his backside was a distant memory, the overwhelming desperation to be even fuller sneaking in. He whimpered and pressed up against the other, trying to get the message across. The Gryffindor could feel his hole twitching against his underside, he knew he wanted it, but he only grinned into his neck and continued to rut.

"Harrryyyy~"

"Mmmm?"

"Pleease Harry~"

"Please what?" Draco gasped as Potter's calloused hand gripped his weeping length, sending him mad with need.

"P-please! Cum in my hole! Please Harry!"

"You want my cum? Thirsty little slut."

"Oh Merlin I want your cum! Please! Fill me, fill me up! Make me burst!" The gifted wizard grinned, lining himself up, but he didn't slam in, even as the Slytherin begged, eyes fat with tears as he handed Potter his heart and soul on a silver platter. The others feral smile turned loving and he slowly slipped in, only half way deep, and came.

Draco gasped and lost his also, ribbons of white shooting onto the mattress till he was certain he was empty. Potter filled him over, moaning blissfully and kissing the small of the others back as he did. When he pulled out Draco collapsed panting, cream leaking from between his pearly cheeks onto the now even dirtier bed. He looked beyond exhausted.

Harry panted and lay down beside him, pressing kisses to his shut eyelids. Perfect white lashes fluttered open, and Harry vaguely wondered in his tired mind if the others hair was made of unicorn, it was that perfect. Like his ice/blue eyes. How could anyone so pure and perfect have been so horrid for so many years? Only recently did he finally recognize it as a protective barrier, that the other was afraid. Maybe he was a unicorn?

Draco hid his face in his hands, embarrassed by the others love struck expression.

"Stop staring."

"Couldn't even if I tried."

"You don't know that till you try." Came the others muffled reply.

"I've been trying every day for six years." Draco blushed and hid even deeper in his arms. Harry's hands trailed up his body as he shivered.

"Stop that. It's cold."

"Then come here." The blond was tugged into the other’s arms, held close to share body heat. He sighed tiredly and didn't argue, snuggling into the others chest. Cum pressed onto his cheek and he grimaced.

"We need showers." Draco slurred sleepily into his chest.

"We'll worry about that in the morning." He stroked the others hair, getting a bit of cum in it, and held him close. "Will you be able to walk tomorrow?" He asked gently, but the other was already half asleep in his arms, only moaning quietly in reply. Harry smiled and kissed his lips gently, content to lay and stare at his possession's perfect sleeping face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last ones a short one :D

Draco sighed blissfully in his half-sleep state, warm and comfortable as he lay cocooned in his thick forest green quilt. The dark curtains surround his bed was ripped back, the luminescent dungeon light casting over his eyes. Draco mumbled and opened one eye, sleepily looking up at a fully dressed Zambini.

"Get up. Lessons in ten. You slept through breakfast." Draco looked at him confused.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Pfft, we tried. Even Pan's screaming wouldn't wake you. You must have been out real late last night." Blaise wriggled his brows and Draco blushed. So that hadn't been a dream huh?

Seeing his blush the tan Slytherin cracked up laughing and threw his class robes at him. Draco blushed and shut his curtain to dress in private, ignoring his friend’s amusement as he undressed.

Actually... How exactly had he gotten into his sleeping robes in the first place? If he had spent the night with Harry, the memories making him beet red, then how had he gotten up to his dorm and changed? Draco's heart stopped a second.

What if he'd brought him up? What if someone saw? What if Harry saw his mark? The blond tried to calm his breathing and stake tears lest Blaise hear him have a panic attack. He was clean too. That would have meant Potter would have had to wash him. Surely that would have woken him? But the only memory he had of the night before was falling asleep in his strong arms. Maybe it had been a dream? Of course, he probably fell asleep before going to meet Potter and dreamed up the whole thing. That had to be it.

Panic subsiding Draco slipped off his black sleeping robes, hissing slightly as pain shot through his backside and up his spine. He probably just slept funny on it. That’s all. The blond nodded to himself and went to take off his underwear, realizing his hips were bare and looking down at himself. He immediately regretted the action. Purpling marks littered his skin, possible hand marks from Potters grip on his hips. They were everywhere, like measles. His bare skin was a canvas of bruises and bites.

Draco swallowed, trying to calm his heart, the organ thrashing against his rib cage like a wild beast. He'd had sex with his Dark Master's worst enemy, and now Harry knew he was a Death Eater. It was a wonder he hadn't killed him already. Draco laughed bitterly. He was a dead man.

"Draco?" Blaise's voice brought him out of his dark thoughts as he quickly grabbed his wand from under his pillow, amazed by the fact it was even there, and cast a quick dressing charm and tidy up spell his mother had taught him. Now immaculate looking, as always, he pulled the curtain back to reveal their Slytherin dorms and an impatient looking Zambini.

"Ready?" Draco nodded and slowly stood, trying to hide his discomfort as best he could as he slipped on his shoes. "What time did you get back last night?" Blaise asked as Draco yawned and followed him into the common room.

"Umm, late?"  
"No shit, no one saw you come back, so it must have been well past one. Lucky git." Zambini smirked as Draco scoffed and looked away to hide his cheeks.

"There you two are! Hurry it up or we're going to be late for class!" Pansy cried, grabbing them both and dragging them out into the dungeon halls. "Snape might cut you slack but we actually have to follow his rules you know!"

"Sorry." Draco responded.

"Shut up and stop stumbling!" He really was trying not to, but his thighs were killing him. His stomach made a sound. Dammit, he'd have to get some food after Potions.

"Mr Zambini, Miss Parkinson and Mr Malfoy. I trust you have a good reason for your tardy behaviour?"

"Dammit." Zambini swore quietly. The entire class was already seated, Professor Snape having been writing up the potion they were going to create up on the board.

"Sorry Professor, we don't." Pansy said confidently, still dragging the other two in.

"I see. Ten points from Slytherin for your lateness, however five points to Slytherin for Miss Parkinson's lack of meaningless excuses. Sit." They quickly did as require, Blaise and Draco paired for potion as usual. The taller boy looked to the blond, seeing his bright pink cheeks, and rose a brow.

"What? Embarrassed coming in late?" He whispered. Draco only nodded. In truth he had spotted Potter the second he had entered the class, and the other looked at him with just as much want as he had the night before. So either he saw the mark and didn't care or by some miracle hadn't seen his mark. Both options seemed highly unlikely.

Seeing the other made memories of lips on his skin, parts of the other deep inside him, flash in his mind. It made him shiver. Thank Merlin they wore high collars. He had a feeling if the other saw the marks he'd left on his neck it might just set him off again, and he did not want to be jumped right now. That would be a death sentence. As if he didn't already have one.

Draco shoved his face in his arms. He could still feel the others stare. It was like a thread was being tugged, nagging him closer to the other.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Mr Potter's inability to focus on the board." Half the Gryffindor's in the room groaned. They probably lost the most house points due to Harry in Potions. He found it rather entertaining personally.

Though the other was no longer staring at him, rather focusing on the board and taking down notes, Draco could still feel the pull. His mark began to itch and the feeling became overwhelming. Draco panicked. Not now! What could the Dark One possible want from him right this second!? Snape seemed entirely unaffected, as did his Slytherin peers. What could his Master want with him that apparently, by the spastic snake on his arms opinion, couldn't possible wait? The pull intensified and Draco gasped quietly, his mark trying to tug him across the room. It was insanely strong. Not even when standing right next to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was it ever this overwhelming. Draco bit his lip as Blaise looked at him concerned.

"You okay?" Draco clutched his mark, looking over where the pull wanted him to go. His eyes widened. Impossible. It was impossible.

Harry sat a few rows away, lighting his caldron, and Draco knew it was him that was calling him. He gasped again as the pull became even stronger, like a tide daring to wash him away. Harry's eyes turned over to him, as did others, but that was all he saw. Harry's swirling green eyes, like a pool of dark magic, a cauldron of Drink of Despair, the emerald eyes of his new Master.

The wave of force that tried to throw him at the other was too much. He heard nothing of his friends and the Professor's calls as his vision blanked and he fell unconscious from his stool.

 

§

 

The Slytherin grumbled and rolled over as he was poked and prodded. Cold hands pulled at his sleeve and the blond was instantly alert, sitting up suddenly with his wand out and pointed to his offender. The sudden movement made his backside protest with another stab of pain.

"Don't fret dear, just me." Pomfrey stood by his bed, wand in hand. The kind woman chuckled as he relaxed, putting his wand away and giving her his arm. It was near impossible to believe such a kind and caring woman could be a Death Eater.

She pulled up his left sleeve and inspected his mark, seeming satisfied and letting his arm free. She said a quick spell and hovered her wand across his body, doing an inspection of sorts only she knew the results to.

"You seem fine, a bit of pain in your back from the fall probably, and I won’t ask about all the bruises. Hmm. An oddly large amount. Should I be concerned?" He shook his head with a blush as she finished, shaking her head and mumbling something about 'boys being boys'. At least she couldn't tell the nature of the bruises, and if she could it didn't seem to faze her.

"You gave your poor godfather a heart attack. Apparently, your eyes even rolled into the back of your head." She giggled. "That Harry Potter brought you down to get checked." Draco's eyes widened. That must have looked strange. He wondered whether he had carried him over his shoulder like a barbarian or in his arms. The latter seemed more likely, and he almost hated himself for wishing he had been conscious for it.

"You shouldn't ignore the pull. If you get called in the middle of class leave immediately and come straight here or to Professor Snape. As far as I can tell you aren't actually needed, it may have been some kind of freak magic flux in the area." Draco nodded. That sounded about right. Potter was a bit of a freak magic flux on any day. "I'll go speak with Snape just to make sure you’re not being called. Rest." He nodded as she waddled off, relaxing into the nursing ward bed.

He sighed as the door shut, suddenly exhausted, body aching. His mark still throbbed slightly. Draco covered the exposed flesh of his wrist with his other hand, rubbing over it.

"Tch, damn you Potter."

"I'm not the damned one." Draco jolted in fright, sitting up suddenly. Harry stood some meters away, and appeared to have been there the whole time, invisibility cloak draped off he shoulders. He looked royally pissed.

"H-Harry!" Draco swallowed, eyes wide, and instinctively hid his wrist. The other stepped closer, clenching his teeth. His eyes were like the burning Slytherin flames of his common room, green with dark and dangerous emotions.

"The hallows is that on your wrist?!" He growled. Draco looked confused a moment.

"You- you didn't see it already?"

"What? No!"

"But... I woke up dressed." Draco felt relieved and completely not relived at the same time. Harry blushed.

"I wouldn't do anything to you while you were asleep! I used a spell!" Draco appeared thoughtful, giving him a suspicious look.

"...You’re not Voldemort, are you?" The blond whispered the name as if it were jinxed. Harry looked horrified.

"Of course not!"

"Then... How did you do it?"

"Did what?!"

"MADE ME YOUR LITTLE SLAVE!" Tears were welling up in Draco's eyes. He knew his father would have been ashamed of how much he'd been crying lately.

"What the hallows are you on about!" Harry panicked, not wanting the other to break into tears.

"You hijacked my mark!"

"H-hijacked?"

"The mark keeps pulling me towards you! I don't know how you did it but somehow you bloody took over control of my mark!" Harry look as surprised as him.

"But... I didn't do anything." Besides him, Draco thought bitterly. "Wait a second, you shouldn't even have a mark in the bloody first place!"

"I didn't have a damn choice about it Potter! I either took it or died, so excuse me for having some sense of self-preservation!" The other didn't have a reply to that.

"So, you never wanted it?"

"Oh yeah, I totally want a slithering damnation on my skin for the rest of my Dark-One-serving-pathetic-excuse-for-a-life!" Draco panted slightly as he finished yelling.

"So... You belong to me now?" The question caught the blond off guard. Trust Potter to be possessive even at the most inappropriate of times. Draco looked away, refusing to reply. The pull was returning.

"Stop it." Draco mumbled, clutching his wrist.

"Stop what?"

"You’re doing it again." Harry was genuinely confused.

"What?"

"Calling me." He looked surprised as Draco's eyes flickered to his, before shying away again. The bed dipped as Potter came to sit beside him. A hand removed his from covering the mark. The second Potter's hand came into contact with his skin he let out a content sigh, moaning quietly as fingers trailed over the pattern of his mark, following the snake’s length. The itch under his skin faded and his body relaxed at the touch. Draco shivered, unable to help curling into the other, getting engulfed in his arms. His head nuzzled into the others neck, thankful the other was so dreadful at doing his ties and top buttons so he could easily press into the warm skin of his neck.

"So, I'm your Master?" Draco stilled a second, blushing and nodding.

"I-If my father hears about this-"

"He'll what?" Draco looked mildly terrified a moment before Harry cupped his face.

"I won’t let him or Voldemort hurt you." Draco cringed at the very name. Harry's lips found his ear and he whispered closely. "Your mine." The blond shivered, his mark having another one of its little spases. Potter kissed his ear and temple, then down to his jaw, and over to his perfect parted lips. A long, passion heavy, lagging kiss later Draco was seated well in Harry's lap, hard-on's pressing together. He bit his lip with a blush and glinting eyes.

"What?" Harry asked with a smile as he caught his breath. The blonde’s lusty eyes were heavy as he wrapped the others tie around his hand and tugged him closer.

"Master~" Draco purred. Harry groaned in response, eyes falling shut as blood rushed to his groin. Draco's little giggle that followed certainly didn't help as they fell back on the mattress. The blond groaned and held him close, loving how Harry's mouth molested his mark. Claiming it over, claiming Draco over. His captor, and his freedom.

The doors to the nursing ward opened and Harry did a commando roll of sorts off the bed and under it, successfully hiding before the intruder could see what they had been up to. Snape walked in, raising a brow at his godson's odd position, looking towards him rather flustered.

"P-professor."

"Draco. I trust you are feeling... Somewhat better." He looked at his mark which was still out on display, Draco quickly pulling his sleeve down before he could see the hickies Harry had decided to put there.

"I'm okay, just a little... out of it I suppose." Snape didn't seem convinced, but then he never did.

"Mmm. You will complete today's potion for homework. I'm sure you'll have no trouble. I will look into this... occurrence." Draco smiled nervously and nodded. "Good. Sleep. I expect you to attend your next class. If you see Potter tell him he has cost Gryffindor thirty points for skipping my class and also needs to complete todays Potion on page 134 of your book. It is due for him tomorrow. You have a week. Now, I must return to my class before Longbottom destroys the entire of Hogwarts's foundations." Draco chuckled at this as his macabre godfather left, robes swishing like that muggle villain 'Darth Vader's' cape. Harry sighed and weaselled out from under the bed as the doors shut behind the Potions Master.

"Well I'm gonna get an earful later," He mumbled, more to himself than Draco, as he sat back beside him. "I'm gonna fuck you right on his desk for revenge one day you know." Draco went beet red.

"D-don't even think about it!" Potter's smirk only turned to a dangerous grin as he swooped in to devour his lips.

Thank Merlin Harry wasn't the Dark One or the wizarding world would be so screwed. much like he would be sooner than later no doubt.

Their lips parted, the two panting, eyes swimming with lust. Potter grinned and brought a hand to Draco's collar, playing with the material, obviously intent on removing the clothing.

"Where were we?"

Draco's father could most definitely never hear about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED! XOXOX  
> PLEASE KUDOS OR NICE COMMENTS (or even both if ya wanna shake it up a bit)


End file.
